Something Wicked
by lAbYrinTh0fr0s3es
Summary: As Voldemort is gathering his armies for the great battle. Harry,Ron,and Hermione are searching for Horcruxes. But a tiny mistake,apparating into a muggle's closet,may result in something they never imagined. But Sarah is no ordinary muggle.r&r Chap.8 up
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge-Somethingwicked Silence...

Silence pounded through Sarah's ears. It was deffing. She was young about 17 years old,she wore a tight black leather jacket and jeans. Her hair she wore up in a rather high ponytail. She sat..waiting..just waiting.Waiting on that same bench in the park, she had sat on so many times. Her mind, wondered to what had just happend the last 24 hours. She had lost her brother and sister forever. She had only one chance on chance to escape. One chance to once again change her fate and the ones of the people she loved...

00000

_Sarah scurryed down the stairs. Her stomach grumbling. She brushed her long dark locks out of her green eyes. She plopped down helping her self to the fresh pancakes on the table. Stuffing her mouth. _

_" Sarah.." Her stepmother vocie startling her. " Sarah I am truly sorry but, your father and I have to go out to a buissness dinner and I was wondering if you could baby-sit the kids tonight?" Her deep blue eyes searching Sarahs green ones. _

_"Mhm..." she muttered swallowing a large portion of her pancakes. "Sure of course. I have nothing going on but, I'm going to do some reading." She smiled. _

_Finally after 3 years her and her Stepmother put down their guard. After Sarah rescued Toby from the Labyrinth. "Thank-you Sarah" she smiled kindly. Her eyes shifting from her to the three children racing down the spirl staircase. One wasToby who was now 5 years old. The children behind him, a boy and a girl, Sidney and Timothy. The youngest of her family and Tobys rivals for attention. Sidney and Timothy were born only a little after... the incident. Sarah brushed that out of her mind as she raced upstairs to take a shower._

00000

_Sarah sat in her room emersed in her book. **Twilight**. _

_"Sarah... Sarah." She heard Toby calling her. His vocie quivering slightly. Something was wrong, very wrong. She ran to Tobys room.. _

_His screams echoing bouncing off the walls. "Toby what's wrong?" she asked as she reahced his room. The room was small and dimly lit, casting an eerie glow. Toys were scattered everywhere, and Toby was in the center of it. Timothy was on his right side tugging on something and Sidney was on his left side. Sarah's eyes widened, she had never seen them fight like this before. She had never seen them fight like this before. _

_" Guys...guys stop it!!!" She yelled but they all ignored her. Tobys mouth opened. As he screamed those horrible words. Those 10 horrible words. "I wish the goblins would take you away right now!!!" He screamed before Sarah could stop him. _

_"Toby no--" she yelled. It was already to late. He said the words. They were coming. The lights went out and thunder cracked eluminating Toby and Sarah's faces.Timothy and Sidney vanished. Then there he was after three years he hadn't changed. His hair was still crazy and his clothing more eratic. He had a crooked smile on his face. _

_"Sarah." He smiled, a mocking smile. "Sarah... you summoned me once more after only 3 years. You've wanted to see me I think or just get ride of the other two?" He laughed, it was a light laugh and yet so soothing to Sarahs ears. _

_"No, Goblin King. It wasn't me who wished my brother and sister away." She looked down at Toby, his blue eyes glittering with tears. The smile on Jareths face only grew larger. _

_" Toby?You expect Toby to finsh the Labyrinth? Do you?" He looked straight into her eyes. _

_"No, Goblin king. I entend to finsh the labyrinth." She sighed, tears shimmering in her deep emerald green eyes.Then defince in her vocie. "I will beat your labyrinth...again.!!" She pushed her tears back and raised her head. "I will beat your labyrinth again." Jareth raised his eyebrows. The smile had faded and he was now staring at Sarah. Sarah's heart beat faster and faster. AS if he was not just staring at her but picering through he facade; into her soul. _

00000

Sarah hadn't finshed the labyrinth. She couldn't conquer him, not again. She rubbed the tears from her face. Now eveything was lost...her little brother and sister were now the heirs of The Goblin Kingdom. Cursed to live underground for eternity. Sarah had failed. Failed herself, failed Toby, Failed Sideny and Timothy, failed everyone. She slowly turned, deciding her fate.

The one thing that would save her brother and sister was that if she believed. Believed what? Sarah thought. Jareths last words to her were that she must believe and that she would understand; when the moment presented it self. He had laughed anf turned away from her. The labyrinth disappering from around her and Sarah found herself on the bench. That same bench that she had sat on all her years of going to the park. Now all she could do was wait.

00000

Chapter 1

Sarah sat on her bed. Her long locks falling in ripples across her back. Crossed legged, eyes fixed on the book in front of her. She nodded off... Awaking suddenly to a loud pop'. Then vocies.

00000

"Hermione, where are we?" Harry whispered, pushing up his glasses.

" I-I- I don't know." Hermione sighed. She looked around. They were in a small space, filled with clothes and boxes. "I think-- We are in a closet but-- how?" Hermione asked her face had a puzzled look upon it.

"Oh, I'll say" Ron snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Ron, you think of someplace to appriate next time." Hermione whispered her vocie hard and cold.

00000

Sarah looked up.. Her heart pounding in her chest. She picked up a large vase and walked slowly, but eagerly to the closet door.

"Shh... shh Ronald Weasley" Hermione pressed her finger to his lips. Sending sivers down his spine. Sarah breathed heavly... Her fingers slowly brushed the handle of the closet. Slowly, taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

00000

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were ready for her.

" Expilliarmous" all of them yeller at the same time. The vase in her hand flew, breaking as it fell to the floor.

"Oh my god!!" Sarah whispered. " Your...Your Harry Potter." Sarah's face showed a stuned look upon it.

"Who are you?" Hermione stammer after awhile of silence.

" M--my name is Sarah...Sarah Williams." She spoke softly. She put her hand out for her Hermione. Hermione hesitated before she took her hand.

" Umm.. If you don't mind me asking where are we?" Hermione breathed she looked calm but, Harry had a look of mistrust. " Umm are we still in England?" Hermione asked.

" Umm no... we are in umm Ohio..." Sarah looked up from her hands. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. They weren't happy.

"look I know your not very happy about this and I'm just a muggle but...I can help you. Help you to get back and help you find the horcruxes.

" Harry was stunned, how did she know about the horcruxes. She a muggle. Harry turned from her. "No, I think we are just going to leave." Harry tired to hide the fear in his vocie. Harry turned and began to walk down the stairs. Ron and Hermione remained frozen.

" Harry... please look I know domt ask me how.. I-I just guessed. I knew don't ask me how I -- when I saw u its just hit me" Sarah stuttered. Harry stopped. He turned, Sarah couldn't read his face. " Harry... Harry I think she right. We need help...Harry she knows." Hermione looked concered. She took him by the hand and went into the hall. "Harry...Harry!! Wait, listen.She could know this because dumbledore wanted her too!! Please Harry, please don't act irationally. Please."

Harry hesiated at first...then he followed Hermione back into the room. "Alright..Alright. You can help us. But-- how, how do you know? About us who we are and what we are?" " Umm..well I don't know. I am not scared. See I read about you. I know who you are and what you are." Harry smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

something wicked Disclaimer: I own none of these characters...

Authors note: Sorry about the problem with my other chapter. I don't know what happened I think my computer was acting up...but I don't know. Well here's my second chapter hope you like it!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah stood next to Harry. He was under his invisiblity cloak. Ron and Hermione were standing hext to her.

"Look, look I think I found a spot where we can apperate to England or where ever you need to go"Sarah stuttered.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and Sarah's. Ron held on tightly as they all appriated out of ohio.

Sarah felt cold snow under her, seep in quickly into her Clothes. She stood up. Her eyes searching the dense forest. Then she spotted Harry and Hermione.

"Aughff" Ron grumbled.

Sarah looked down and saw that she stood ontop of Ron. She quickly hopped off of him and onto the ground.

"Sorry." She muttered helping him up.

"Bugger. Its alright." He brushed himself off. His bright red hair covered with autum leaves, blending in with his hair.

Sarah looked around her. The forest was basically abanded. Her and the other were the only beings that stirred in the forest. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were talking in a dark corner. Staring at her oddly. Sarah sat there, she knew what they were going to ask her. She knew that they we're going to ask her why she wanted to come with them.

Hermione sat next to Sarah her puffy hair casting an eerie shadow surrounding the tent.

"Sarah. Sarah... umm" Hermione hesitated twist a lock of her puffy hair." We--er We wanted to know why you wanted to come with us?" Hermione looked scared. She stared at Sarah afraid that she might wip out a wand at any second. Sarah hesitated her vocie trembling slightly.

"Well...See my little brother. My little brother...Toby.He wished my brother and sister away to the goblin king and I Had to do a task finsh.. A labyrinth. But I couldn't. And so he made me a proposal. To believe. That was my task and when I believed then...then he would tell me the rest of it. And--" She signed, breaking down into tears. "And I--I thought that this was my chance to believe." Sarah finshed, wiping the wet tears from her face.

They all stared at her. Hermione's mouth was open in disbelief. Ron and Harry just looked from one another to Hermione then back at Sarah.

"You don't believe me?" Sarah asked her face stained with driend tears.

"Umm...Errr--The Goblin King?" Hermione stated.

Harry spoke abruptly knowing what it felt like to be telling the but, not be believed. "Its not that we don't believe you..its just we never knew there was another world from ours and the muggles." Harry sighed. He felt a strange affection surged through him suddenly.

Sarah looked up at him greatfully. Her eyes twinkleing with gratituded. Harry smiled. He knew that she wasn't bad..she wasn't evil. But, they weren't safe they didn't know who this goblin king was and what he wanted from Sarah;what her task was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth looked into his crystal. Sarah slept next to Hermione. She looked like a beautiful sleeping doll. But, Jareth shook his head. He mustn't get distracked. He smiled..Sarah had believed. Now, now he could go to her and tell her her task. Jareth stared a moment longer at the sleeping beauty and then exited his crystal room.

Sarah awoke; she felt the other busteling around her. Something was wrong; Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing up. "What's--" Ron shot her a dirty look and she knew not to speak. Slowly she stood up and moved next to Ron. The sneako scope on the table was lighting up and moving frantically. "On th count of three we go out and cast a spell alright?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They both nodded in agreement. "One" Harry whispered. "Two" "Three" Harry yelled. All three of them jumped out of the tent, casting stunnings spells. But the stunnings spells came back. They all ducked. Harry searched the forest but he saw no one. The sneeko scope was still going crazy. Then a piercing laugh came from the trees. A tall slender man emerged, his hair was a wild frenzy and he wore role robes. Robes unlike Harry, Rons and Hermiones. "I'm sorry for my interusion." A sly smile slid across his face. Sarah stepped out of the tent. There was Jareth, he stood quite still. He was watching Sarah in that same way he had in Toby's room. "Jareth" Sarah mumered "Jareth...What--" "I told you...if you beleived I would tell the rest of your task." Sarah stood astounded. "Come with me and I'll tell you." He saw Sarah turn and look at the trio. "I'll bring you right back." He smiled turning from the group. Sarah looked at the three and then headed off behind Jareth. "Sarah I'm so proud of you. You believed.Well I will tell you your task then I'll be off. I want you to---"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey y'all leave me some reviews please Hope you liked this chapter ill try to put up Another chapter soon!!!!! PLease reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sarah your task is to find Voldemorts hideout and his plan.I will be making regular check ups on you." He stopped looking into Sarah's wide eyes. Jareth stood for a moment just staring watching her, to see her reaction. But, nothing, Sarah stood there just as still as him and staring back at him.

"Jareth," Sarah breathed at last "why do you want me to do this?" She stared at him definantly.

He stared at her a grin spread across his face."Sarah you will understand in time."

They just stood there awhile. Taking in each others perseance. Until Jareth turned away from Sarah's entrancing stare. The autum leaves crunched softly under his feet as he began to retreat back to the tent.Sarah stared at the Jareth's back, flabergasted. Then, hurried to catchup with him.The task wasn't anything big, Sarah knew, Jareth there was a bigger plan. She knew, she wasn't as stupid as he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry paced back and fourth. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. 

"Who is he, Do you think he is with Voldemort?" he sked stopping to  
look at Hermione and Ron. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. Hermione shook  
her head.

"Harry I don't think we should worry.I'm sure Sarah will tell us what  
he say." As she said this Sarah walked into the tent.

"What happend? What did he say?"Harry yelled

"Umm..We'll he wants me to find out about someone. Volde---." Ron cut  
her off.

"Don't say it. Please.." Ron pleaded.

Harry didn't react he couldn't. He wanted to know information on Voldemort. Why? Harry's mind wondered. He didn't understand. Things  
were happening... all because of Sarah. Sarah a mere muggle. A muggle who  
knew about there world or another world. The world of the goblins. 

Sarah helped the others to pack up. No one had spoken in quite awhile. Ron kept glaring at her and Hermione tried not to look at Sarah. The  
only one who had was Harry. He was just stareing at her ever few moments. Sarah felt embrassed. Every since Jareth had come she had this horrible feeling in her gut. She knew he was up to something and so did the others.  
-----------------------------------------------------

Jareth was back in his throne room. He was watching Sarah's younger two siblings. They laughed and played not even worried about where they  
were. Jareth depended on Sarah, he needed her to find this.  
_ Flash back  
Jareth stood next a young women. She held his hand tightly. "Jareth, look into my eyes. Please please watch your brother. If  
anything happens to me please, pleas watch your brother." Jareth nodded his small head. _

_He didn't want to go to the underground; he didn't want to be heir to the throne of The Goblin King. But, he must,he had to go.  
_

_"Alright mother. I will I promise."He sighed looking into his mothers deep eyes. Her face was pained. He felt sorry for her. She loved a  
muggle. His brothers father but, not his. His father was the goblin king. Jareth watched as his mother walked away leaving him and going off to  
raise his brother. This was the greatest pain Jareth had ever felt.  
_

_In the_ crystal room, _Jareth pulled out his penseive. He took h finger and lightly probed his mind pulling out a silevry blue memory.  
Discarding it in the large basin. He looked towards his wand. He, The Goblin King, a wizard, and a man. He never used his wand. His memories always defied him form using it.  
Jareth closed his eyes, thinking of his childhood._

Jareth heart broke, as he heard the news of his mothers death. His  
brother alive. He wondered how there mother knew she would die.  


_"Groeck,Groeck!! Come here!!!"he yelled. the small goblin ran into the crystal room and  
_

_"Yes your sire.." The goblin smiled, bowing."I will bring my brother, here. Today!!"  
_

_The goblin smirked. He bowed again."Sire...you cannot bring your brother. Don't you remember your fathers words?" The goblin smiled.  
Jareth was startled. He had forgotten, he had forgotten his fathers  
words. The words his father had said rang in his head "Jareth, Jareth...listen to me.Listen to what I am saying. You may not at any costs bring your brother to this you swear it to me. Me who is on his your father, Swear it Jareth." And Jareth had sworn, sworn away his brother.  
Jareth explained to his brother who he was.  
_

_"You are my brother?" the boy asked. His face lighting up."Yes. Yes, I am. I want you to know that I am so sorry. But I cannot bring you with me." The boys face darkened. " I will be here when you need me." Jareth turned away and vanished._

Jareths brother had grown up. He was now 14 and going to school; An amazing school.

"Jareth you don't understand...We are nothing alike. Me half muggle.  
You a king and a wizard. No poisended blood. Brother how I envy you. I  
would give anything to be The Goblin King." His dark eyes were pained. " but this place... here at Howarts this is my home." He turned away from Jareth  


_" Brother, I wish I could take you there away from this. But I can't do not blame me. I love you. My brother."  
_

_"Jareth!!! You do **NOT** love me." He roared his face flushed with anger. "You do not love me." He repated. "Jareth, I think you should  
leave.** NOW**." He turned from his brother.  
"T----" The young boy cut him off. _

_"I don't care Jareth. Your words of pity don't matter to me. I WILL be the GREATEST wizard the world has ever seen." He turned away from him once more. "Jareth OUT!!! I NEVER want to see you again." He yelled.  
_

_" Alright.. As you wish my brother." Jareth vanished. Leaving the boy in the room alone in the syltherin common room. The fire flickered, up hisface for a moment, his eyes looked red as red as blood. . He left the common room and headed to bed._

-------------------------------------------------

Sarah awoke to the sound of muffled vocies. She slowly opened her green eyes. The stillness bothered Sarah, she itched to move.

" Harry listen. Listen you can't run off by yourself. It dangerous." Hermiones voice was distressed. "Ron can hardly move and I'm the cause of it. I'm going to stay and take care of him." She sighed.  
"Harry she's right. You can't go by yourself." Ron commented.  
"I'll go." said Sarah. They looked startled; a;,ost as startled as she was.  
" No...you can't go. Its to dangerous." Harry sighed.

" Noo.. Harry she's right. She's right. I think she should go with  
you." Hermione looked brighter.  
" Lets take a vote Harry." Ron laughed. But, Harry already knew that they were going to out vote him.

"Alright," he sighed "you've got to be alert. And don't get lost." He said harshly.Sarah nodded. Her hair swaying slightly.  
----------------------------------------------------

"Harry, Harry where are we going?" She asked. He tried to ignore her, but he couldn't.  
"Godrich's Hallow." He stated simply.Sarah nodded. And they moved on through the dense forest. Sarah felt Jareths eyes on her back she knew that he was watching her and Harry.

"Harry look I know that you don't trust me. But, look I --" Harry cut her off

"Shh--shh" he grumbled.There was a rustling. Something under the brush. Harry guarded Sarah. He looked all around.

"Sarah, hold my hand." He whispered. Sarah grabbed it. She felt a slight tingle when she held his warm hand in hers. She closed her eyes; when she opened them they were in a dark ally. Sarah held her breath. Her heart beating faster and faster as they walked silently, in the darkness.

"Ok..I think its gone." Harry let go of Sarah's hand.

"W--What was it?" Sarah stuttered.

"It was nagini. Vol--He who mus not be named snake. Sarah I think that Voldemorte might have hidden a horcrux in my house. I think it is the  
cup of Hufflepuff." Sarah nodded and followed Harry down the dark allyway. The sound of there steps echoed through the ally. Slowly but surely they reached Harrys old house.  
----------------------------------

Harry watched Sarah as she rumgged through the ruble. Her delicate hands  
slightly touching, each piece of broken stone or glass. Harry felt a strange kind of pity for her. Something else too...but he didn't know what was going on. He wasn't sure but she wasn't an ordinary muggle, he knew that much.

"Harry I think I found something." Sarah lifted, a small broken picture  
frame. She blew off the fragments of dust, as she handed it to Harry. Harry teared, the photo was of his mother and father on there wedding.  
----------------------------------

Lilys long red hair was put up into a tight bun. Curls feel framing her baeutiful face. She wore a single white rose in her hair. James,  
stood tall looking at Lily with a loving gaze. His hair a mess as usual; just like Harry's.

Sarah watched him, her eyes filling with tears. It was so sad to see him this way. He was a little like her' both lost the person closet to them

"Harry," Sarah mumbled.

"This was pointless why would Voldemort put a horcrux here." He  
said turning away from Sarah. He put his hand out for her. She took it he was shaking. Sarah took his trembling hand in her's; squeezing it. Harrys head spun, he heard so many vocies.

"Thank you," He smiled; shaking off the feeling he had. Sarah smiled back,at him her heart full of pity.

---------------------------------------

Jareth threw up his crystal in rage.. That stupid Potter boy was stealing his Sarah. Sarah who he had.. no, still loved. He saw the way Sarah looked at him longingly. She was falling for him?!?!  
Once again Jareth closed his eyes. Remembering the first time shewas in the labyrinth. The ball...Sarah in a beautiful pink dress. His vocie echoing off the walls. Dancing with her flying...But, she ran away. How foolish he had acted. To think that Sarah, his dear Sarah, would stay with him.Jareth opened his dark eyes. They were troubled. Jareths mind flashed to the past again. He knew why, he alone could stop him. Only him.  
00000  
Sarah and Harry were back at the camp. Hermione and Ron didn't askany questions. Harry had been disillusioned, he was in a horrible  
state. Anger was written all over his face and a strange confusion .

"Harry..." Hermione broke the sudden silence "Harry, listen to me. I think---I think someone or something is watching us." Hermione  
shuddered, brushing her hair out of her almond colored eyes. She was concerned, they all were. Ever since Harry had come back he was acting diffrent.

"Sarah, when we were in Godrichs Hallow did you -- did you hear those vocies?" he asked. He searhced her face, hoping she had.

"I'm sorry Harry but---" Harry abrubtly started rubbing his scar.  
His eyes closed and he fell to the ground. Then he wasn't Harry anymore but he was Voldemort.

"Now tell me...who is that girl? She is part of my distruction  
isn't she?" Voldmort asked in his cold voice. Anger had risen upon him. A simple muggle girl would make his distrucion. A filthy muggle. He had seen her, but not from Harry's mind but Nagini's mind. It hit him abruptly, he let Nagini out and she saw them. Him and that stupip muggle girl.

" Cruxio" he yelled. There was a goblin lying on the floor, but it didn't look like a goblin. He was taller and well not as ugly. He wore a little red cap and he had a little plastic brace-let on his wrist.

"Who is she?!?!" Voldemort screamed.

"I don't know!!!" The little man shuddered, swaying back and forth on the ground.

"You do know, don't lie to **Lord Voldemort** Hoggle.." He smiled cruely.

"Who is she?" He screamed again, his eyes turning black.

Hoggle stared at him his glare difiant. " I don't know." He cried angerly.

"Fine" Voldemort replied. He raised his wand and began to laugh. The room was illuminated for a few seconds then everything went completely dark.

------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, harry open your eyes!!" Hermione screamed. "Open your  
eyes." Slowly he opened his green eyes. Hermione,Ron, and Sarah were crowded around him.

"Bloody hell mate you gave us a scare." Ron smiled but, his eyes were sad and concerned.

"He knows!!" Harry said he vocie shaking. He was covered in sweat and his scar burned slightly.

"Knows what?" Ron asked his eye brows traveling up his forehead.

"Knows about Sarah.." He looked at the girl.  
"He was torching a Goblin.. Well it didn't look like a goblin. Whatever it was...he wanted answers and it didn't give them to him." He sighed.

"Sarah your not safe!!" He yelled "You don't know him. He hates muggles especially if your helping me. He'll kill you."

"Harry's right. Its not safe for you anymore especially since you  
can't do magic." Hermione added.

"No please don't make me go back I can protect myself." Sarah cried,"please, please I beg you. I will keep myself safe. I promise."

"Well there is only one safe place for you." Ron said abruptly.

Hey hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave me reviews. I'll up  
date soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Xoxo  
--


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys haven't updated soon and sorry for the short chapter! I've been really busy lately. Please tell me what you think lots of reviews!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, we can't go to Hogwarts. Its to dangerous. We have to go some place where they won't find her"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been talking for hours. Each had their own opinion. Ron thought she should go to the Burrow, Harry wanted totake her to Hogwarts, and Hermione thought they should take her to GrimaldPlace.

"Harry think about it..How are we going to get into Hogwarts? Itsheavily protected, Voldemort is planing for you to go there. He knows it was your first home." Hermione sighed, sitting down on one of the three arm chairs.

"Harry, she's right" Ron cried " its crazy to try to get to Hogwarts.We have to go to someplace safe not obvious"

"Well that leaves out the burrow." Harry snorted.

Sarah couldn't believe it; they were fighting over what place would be the safest for her to stay.

"So I think she should go to Grimald Place. They've proabbly alreadysearched it. So most likely they will think, you won't go there." Hermione reasoned. Ron agreed, he didn't want to risk Hermione gettingmad at him.

"Alright." Harry finally gave in."He wants her, I don't know why but hedoes."  
----------------------------

Jareth paced the halls of his castle. He had to find a way to protectSarah. Voldemort he wanted to kill he, he already got Hoggle. Poor  
Hoggle the dwarf had given his life up to protect Sarah. Hopefully hehadn't killed Hoggle.Jareth sat up and took his wand. Elk with a scale of a dragon.

"Protegio" Jareth screamed pointing his wand at the crydstal with Sarahs face in it. It was done, Sarah would now be protected from everythingand anything; now he had to get everything ready. He had to get to everything ready for his war.  
-------------------------------  
All four of them stood outside Grimald Place. They all didn't fit underthe invisiblity cloak.Hermione performed a conclement charm on Ron.Still, the three of them still barley fit under the cloak.Sarah was so close to Harry she could feel, his hot breath on her neck;making her burst out in goose bumps. Thank-god, it was dark so they couldn't see. Harry, revealed Grimald place to Sarah. She was astounded.

She had neverknown that, such a place could be concleded in a place where muggleslived.  
They entered, there was a musty smell in the air, dust covered almosteverything. Harry had such wonderful memories from this place, his  
place. Since Sirius death he hadn't been here, his heart was just tobroken.Maybe, maybe that was why he felt so strongly for Sarah. He didn't wantanother person to die because or for him.

"I think we all should sleep in the same room" Hermione said as soon asthey were in the house.Harry nodded his head in agreement. They decided that the best room to sleep in was the foyer.  
-------------  
Jareth watched gazing longly at his Sarah. She had run the labyrinth  
twice, and once she failed. As much as Jareth would have liked to change the stakes: For her to become his bride nd setting her brother and sister free; this couldn'tbe. He had to find our Voldemorts plan and why he was seeking Sarah.Jareth couldn't possible do this without Sarah. If he The Goblin Kingwas to go asking where Voldmorts Layer was and what he was planning on doing well, that would just raise suspsion. That he couldn't have but,Sarahs story seemed to be a story of pity to the other three.There was just a small chance that this plan might fail. Not due to himbut due to Sarahs curisoity and the fact that her and The potter boy  
seemed to have a lot in common. Jareth twisted his face up as hewatched the four in that horrible house. Sarah was with Hermione searching forwho knows what. Jareth, wondered, if he should pay her a vist again.No, he shouldn't it already looked to suspious that he had gone to see  
her once. His vist would have to wait, at least until they had reachedfound the third horcrux or whatever they were called.

He propped his head up, he had it. He knew where the third horcrux wasof course the gold necklace. The gold neckalce he had seen years ago.  
Jareths memory zoomed.There he was standing in the middle of Syltherin common room. Eventhough he was forbidden to come back.

"What are you doing here?" the familiar voce of his brother hissed Jareth laughed. His littke brother trying to intimidate him.

"Oh brother I thought you would be glad to see me. I mean we had our  
disagreement but--"The young man cut him off

" Enough.You come here and expect me to-- to fall down to my knees andbeg for forgiveness?" he asked his vocie high and shrill, then in a  
mocking tone

"Oh my brother king Jareth please forgive me I beg youwere brothers. I love you!!" he laughed.Jareth eyes were dark and narrowed.

His brother stared back at him withthe same intesity; if not more. **Hatered** seething from his eyes, hisbreath come out in heavy gasps.His fists in balled, turning white from the immense pressure he pushed on a small a chain that dangled. Glimming in the light of thefire. A crooked smile overcame Jareth, he couldn't help it. His brother was and always would be his little brother as hard as he tried to denyit they always would be. He smiled, because his brother was trying to stand up to him pretend he had no power over him(which he did ofcourse!!)

"Remeber we always will be brothers." Jareth said the smile fading formhis lips. Jareth vanished.  
-------------------------------  
That had been the last time he had seen his brother in 16 years. Jareth hadn't been concerned not till Lord Voldemort apperared.He would never touch a hair on Sarah's head. Jareth stood in a blunder of thought...never.  
--------------------------------------------  
Voldemort paced the emepty hals of the Malfoys manision. He knew Harryssecret he was harboring a muggle. He chuckled softly, qa muggle that  
was his by right. A muggle he would have liked to kill if-- if that horrible goblin king hadn't interfeared.

He had sworn protection over the girl and her family. Voldmortpretended to be defeated but in a fit of rage killed the muggle girls  
mother. Well her supposed mother. He hid it well from the king, making him suppose that she had left without a word. Abandoning her child and her finaçee.The girl was extremely important he couldn't let Potter find out why.He soon felt a presence in the room. slowly he turned to the figure.

"My lord?! " came a vocie hard and cold but loving all at the same time."May I accompany you?" thae woman asked stepping into the dim light.

"Of course, Bellatrix" he said. The young woman stepped next him. Shewas tall and gracefull. Her hair dark and eyes framed her slender pale face.  
"

My lord they told me you saw Potte'sw new friend." Bellatrix stated."I did" he answered simpley.

"And if I may ask my lord?"she paused waiting for a response, but he said nothing so she went on "who is that person?" She looked up at her  
lord.

"Bellatrix you know quit well who that girl is. It is the halfblood child you gave up so many years ago." He stated.Bellatrix stopped walking. No, not that horrible thing child that had come out of her. She controted her face. She had fallen for a stupid mudbloods trick. Knowing that her family would scorn her as soon as theyknew she gave the child away.

"The child you--" she started but he interupted her.

"Yes, Bellatrix, yes. Now you mustn't speak of this to anyone. Go now and leave me be." He waved his hand and she nodded then, stalked off. He couldn't have her with him, not now when there was so much important work to do.  
------------------------------------------  
"We have to find the other horcruxs. The diary, the locket, and the  
ring." Harry said "I don't know where it could be." He tooke out the fake locket, and stared at it.

"And we know one is the cup of hufflepuff."Hermione said " we need toknow the place where it is hidden."

"And something of Ravenclaw.But we don't what know it is yet!" Ron exclaimed. Ron's stomach rumbled loudly. They all began to laugh, laugh harder than they ever laugjed before. They laughed until there insides hurt and they were about to hurl.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth paced around his throne room. His mind swirling, he knew Sarah had the locket but she hadn't noticed it yet. She had had itsince she was little and it had utterly no effect upon her curiousnature; for some reason I had no effect on her. If others put it on it severly changed their personaltiy, making them anger and mean. But notSarah, for some reason it had no effect. This puzzled Jareth for years. Although Sarah didn't know it he had been watching her since she was achild.

Since "Lord" Voldemort had risen to power and then fallen due to a  
mistake of trying to kill a helpless baby boy,who was a wizard. He hadto watch the muggle world without the muggles they wouldn't be wishing  
away their children to make goblins and he wouldn't have fallen so deeply in love with Sarah. He had portected her whole family; expet her mother.She had run off without a word as to where she was going only that she was going to leave and not to be mad.

She wouldn't ever return to them, even though her heartached. She wasn't ready for a family.This had startled Jareth, he thought she had been so happy. Well,whatever the cause tonight wasn't the time to think about that.He had to plan, everything had to be set and ready. He knew once Voldemort concered the abpve ground wizarding world and all; he wouldcome down to the underground.Jareth would have to relay on the magic of the labyrinth and his ownmagic to keep him safe. Now he had to foucus on keeping Sarah, that wasthe most important thing now.  
------------------------------------------  
Harry paced around the small room.  
"Harry, stop!! Your making me nervous." She sighed.Harry stopped, sitting down.

"Umm guys I made yoy some tea." Sarah said as she entered the  
room. She set down the tea things a on a near by table. As she pouredthe tea, bending over a locket fell from inside her shirt and dangled.Harry stared at the locket amazed for a few seconds.  
"S-Sarah," he stuttered "Sarah where did you get that locket?  
"Oh, this old thing, I have had it since I was born. My mother gave it to me before she left." Sarah smiled holding it up. "See it has an S forSarah." She pointed to the large S enscrolled on the top of the locket.

"Sarah...That's--that's the locket that is a horcrux." Harry stuttered. "Voldemort left a horcrux with a muggle?" Harry questioned.

They all stared at Sarah with disbelief. They hadn't expected a horcrux to be so close to them and yet so far.

"I ---it can't be!!" Sarah stammered." Why would I out of all people have a horcrux!!! That's insane." Sarah yelled her face flushed with  
anger.

"Your right, but you do have a horcrux. And it has to be for a reason." Hermione said.

Sarah knew she was right. There was silence , of course there was a reason for her to have the locket. But, what was it?  
----------------------------------------------

**So did you like it? Tell me what you think. Reviews please nd thank u!**

**love, goblins, and fairy dust**

**xocamixo**


	5. chapter 5

Jareth paced around his throne room. His mind swirling, he knew Sarah had the locket but she hadn't noticed it yet. She had had it since she was little and it had utterly no effect upon her curious nature; for some reason I had no effect on her. If others put it on it severly changed their personaltiy, making them anger and mean. But not

Sarah, for some reason it had no effect. This puzzled Jareth for years.Although Sarah didn't know it he had been watching her since she was a child.Since "Lord" Voldemort had risen to power and then fallen due to amistake of trying to kill a helpless baby boy,who was a wizard.

He had to watch the muggle world without the muggles they wouldn't be wishing away their children to make goblins and he wouldn't have fallen so deeply in love with Sarah. He had portected her whole family; expect her mother, She had run off without a word as to where she was going only that she was going to leave and not to be mad. She wouldn't ever return to them, even though her heartached. She wasn't ready for a family.

This had startled Jareth, he thought she had been so happy. Well, whatever the cause tonight wasn't the time to think about that.He had to plan, everything had to be set and ready. He knew onceVoldemort concered the abpve ground wizarding world and all; he would come down to the underground. Jareth would have to relay on the magic of the labyrinth and his own magic to keep him safe. Now he had to foucus on keeping Sarah, that was the most important thing now.

-----------------------------

Harry paced around the small room.

"Harry, stop!! Your making me nervous." She sighed. Harry stopped, sitting down.

"Umm guys I made yoy some tea." Sarah said as she entered the room. She set down the tea things a on a near by table. As she poured the tea, bending over a locket fell from inside her shirt and dangled.Harry stared at the locket amazed for a few seconds.

"S-Sarah," he stuttered "Sarah where did you get that locket?

"Oh, this old thing, I have had it since I was born. My mother gave it to me before she left." Sarah smiled holding it up. "See it has an **S** for Sarah." She pointed to the large S enscrolled on the top of the locket.

"Sarah...That's--that's the locket that is a horcrux." Harry stuttered. "Voldemort left a horcrux with a muggle?" Harry questioned.They all stared at Sarah with disbelief. They hadn't expected a horcrux to be so close to them and yet so far.

"I ---it can't be!!" Sarah stammered." Why would I out of all peoplehave a horcrux!!! That's insane." Sarah yelled her face flushed with anger.

"Your right, but you do have a horcrux. And it has to be for a reason." Hermione said.Sarah knew she was right. There was silence , of course there was a reason for her to have the locket. But, what was it?

Jareth finally sat in his throne room. Well, they had finally noticedthe locket. But, he was still wondering why, why would voldemort give Sarah a part of his soul. A treasure that he couldn't live without. Maybe after trying to kill her he had decided that the best place for his horcrux was with a person he least expected Harry to meet.

Jareth smirked, he could thank him for that. He was the one who magnaged Hermione to apparate into Sarah's closet. He was the one who made it all possible for them to notice the locket.

Soon, soon Sarah would be his and she would be the Queen of the Labyrinth. Even, if she did fall in love with that Potter boy.

---------

Sarah sat silently on the large arm chair in the tiny room the four of them slpet in. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sound asleep. But,every time Sarah tried closing her eyes. She would just think more and more about the locket. About, how and why she had.

There was something Jareth wasn't telling her. She knew he knew,how she knew this she wasn't certain. But, in all of Jareth's words there was a hidden message, a riddle if you will.

Sarah got up quietly, trying hard not to wake the others. Slowly she crept to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. She was trying to see if she could see Jareth, hoping he would be there.

"Jareth, umm-- er-- I need to talk to you" she muttered.

Almost instantly Jareth face appeared in the mirror. He was smirking, mockingly.

"Sarah you called?" he smiled, trying to conceal his happiness.

"Yes Jareth. Umm...look I wanted to know if you knew anything aboutmy locket?" She asked. She looked desperate.

Jareth wanted to go to her immidately and tell her everything. Tellher who she was and who he was. That he loved her with all his heart,he loved her even more than his kingdom. But, he knew he couldn't do that.

"Sarah how would I, Jareth, Goblin King know anything about aprecious locket?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"I-er--I just thought." Her brows furrowed making her look evenmore beautiful and desperate.

"Well, if that's all you need I--"he started but Sarah cut him off.

"Jareth please just tell me if you know anything, anyhting at all?!?!" Her vocie was shaking, high and shrill. Making Jareth feelmore pitty for her.

"No, I don't . This is your task Sarah you must learn to take it on yourself." He sighed

"Its - its no fair!!" Her old saying falling form her lips. Jareth laughed at her phrase. He shook his mane of blonde hair.

"Sarah, your taking things for granted. Things aren't always as they seem." He stated slowly his reflection dimied but not completely.

Instead of him leaving his face was changing, his features soon became snake like, his eyes red as blood and justbecoming tiny slits like a snake.Sarah screamed as she realized who it was.

-----------------------------------

Harry awoke to a deafening scream. Ron and Hermione looked aroundhim. The house was full of screams not only whoever was screaming but, Sirius mothers portrat.

"Where's Sarah?" asked Ron.

As soon as they ralized it was her screaming they ran to the bathroom.Sarah lay on the ground shaking. She didn't even look up when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

----------------------------------

"Sarah, Sarah what happened?" Hermione asked as she crouched on the floor picking up pieces of glass.

"He was there...One minute it was Jareth and the next it was

Vol--" Sarah choked on his name.

"Did he say anything to you?" Ron asked.

"He was in my head. He said all these horrible things about mymother and--and he killed her. It was a pleasure to see her die because of the cruciatous cruse. And---" she couldn't speak anymore she broke down in sobs and couldn't stop shaking.

--------------------------------------

Jareth looked into the crystal apprently his little vist had caused alot of damage. Voldemort had traked him. He had told Sarah something hecouldn't exactly hear what she was saying but..he had to have said something about Sarahs family.

Jareth shook his head...then it came to him. He knew exactly why Voldemort had given her the locket. His eyes filled with tears as he realized the truth.

-------------------------------------

Sarah now lay in deep sleep. Thanks to Hermione, who actually payed attention in charms.

Harry wrung his hands, they had tried to get it out of Sarah but all they could get were un-understandable sobs.

"Harry, you know what this means. We're going to have to move fromhere.Voldemort knows where we are, he's proabaly getting ready to attack." Herimone sighed.

"Harry she's right you know..But there aren't any other safe places to go to...that of course Voldemort won't expect us to go to." Ron added, propping himself up on a pillow.

"Where can we go?" Harry finally replied

--------------------------------------

After a long night of thinking and fighting they still hadn't come to a decesion.

"There's no place safe enough for us to go to...Yes, there are forest and places but Death eaters are searching the forests all around England." Harry sighed, he couldn't risk Sarah getting hurt. Somehow he felt connected to her, in a way he never imagined he could be.

"Harry we have to go some place..We have to leave.Who knows when they will pop in?" Hermione cried.

"Harry...come on why don't we just go to a forest, then think of a safer place?"Ron suggested.

------------------------

Sarah heard the whole conversation, how they didn't know where to go.And how it had to be some place safe because they had to keep Sarah, a muggle, safe.

Sarah quickly got dressed. She tried not to make any noise not toalarm the others. Outting on her sneakers she slowly tiptoed out of the house without any of the three knowing.

---------------------------------

"Have you checked up on Sarah?" Ron asked trying to keep Harry and Hermione from fighting "She's been asleep a while!!"

"I'll got check up on her." Hermione chirpped. She went to the room where they all slept in. SHe wasn't there, maybe in the bathroom. When she went there, Sarah wasn't there either.

Then to Hermiones horror she found a not attached to the mirror.

_**I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN SO MUCH TROUBLE. I'LL JUST GO...DON'T WORRY**_

_**I'LL BE SAFE .**_

_**Love,**_

_**SARAH**_

"Harry,Ron come here!!" hermione yelled her vocie cracking.

"Hermione what is it?" Ron asked reaching the bathroom first.

She handed him the note. His face was surprised.

"Hermione where's Sarah?" harry asked a few seconds later than Ron, she nodded at the note.

"No!!!" Harry yelled "You know what this means, at any moment she could fall into Voldemorts hands.And she stills has the locket"

Hermione shook her head and held up the gold chain.

Sarah walked down a deserted street. A lamp light flickered, then went out. Sarah knew she being followed and she hoped it was Harry, Ron ,and Hermione.

Suddenly the air around her was cold, andit seemed like all the happiness was gone. The sky once filled with stars was now just a shade of dark blue, no lights to illuminate the sky, nothing except cold darkeness.

"Sarah,Sarah" a vocie behind her snickered but, she kept moving not glancing behind her.

"Sarah, Sarah" the man pulled her by the hair toward him. Sarah tried to escape tryed to pull awa from his grasp. But, she couldn't the harder she struggled, the harder he pulled.

"Come...on" the vocie said cold and sneering. He pulled her to her feet and manged to tie a rope around her hands and apparate.

She didn't know who he was or where he came from but, he was dressed in awfully wizarding robes, maybe he was one of those death Eater things that Harry had beent talking about.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him

"Well, to Lord Voldemort if you must know." He laughed.

"How--"Sarah was about to ask But, man said it before she could.

"His been keeping tabs on you. A muggle who knows why but he has and the point is he wanted you and would give a reward to anyone who handed you in." He said simpley.

They soon were in front of black gates which surrounded a large house and land.

"'Lucious,Snape I think I've found the girl!!" he called.

Soon two men apparate on the other side of the black gate.

"We've been waiting for you Greyback. So you caught the girl did you?? And Potter did you see him any where?" The blonde haired manasked.

"No, Lucious she was alone."He smiled " she put up a fight." Helaughed.

"Well, the dark Lord will be happy you have at least caught the muggle girl" The one pressumably Snape said, waving his wand to let them through the gates.

Greyback pushed Sarah to the ground, she fell at Snapes feet. Snape stared down at her, his face twited into a cruel smile. But his,eyes...his eyes seemed to tear.

"Come on you fifthy muggle" Lucious cried, kicking Sarah's side. Slowly, shaking Sarah rose to her feet.

"Go on," Lucious said pushing her with his wand.

"Lucious now what is my prize?" ;reyback asked following them to the manision. "- would like that when your done with her...well I want to know what yo do with her?" he asked licking his lips.

"No." Snapes vocie boomed "he dark lord wants her for him...that's it you cant have her period." Snape composed himself again

"Alright Severus..I understand" Greyback laughed. " No need to lose your composer"

They walked for a few minutes and then reached the house. It was tall and it was dark made of the sam edark substace as the gate in the front.

"Greyback, you folloe Lucious and I'll take the girl to the Dark

Lord." Snape stated, slowly, almost tenderly he grabbed Sarah's boundhands.

They all entered the house Lucious led Greyback to a large foyer and Snape dragged Sarah up the stairs toa rook only lit by a fire.

"My lord, Greyback has found the girl and brought her to you." Snape

said bowing low to the ground.

"Thank you Severus. You brought her with you did you not?"askedVoldemort

"Yes Lord, I did." Snape replied.

"Bring her to me so that I may see her in the light." Voldemort said.Snape pushed Sarah into the light of the fire.

"Master, Lord would you like me to stay with you?" he asked sincerly.

"No, Severus. You may leave." Snape bowed and left the room.Leavingonly Sarah and Lord Voldemort.

"You are your mothers daughter." He laughed " execpt you have greeneyes."

Sarah looked up at the hidous face.

"You knew my mother?" she asked, hope flooding her face.

He laughed again. " I know your mother. A very beautiful and talentedwoman she is."

"Is? Know?" Sarah repeated like a helpless child.

"Yes...Sarah. I know your mother. You are not an ordinary muggle.

Yournot even a muggle. Your mother...is not the dead muggle woman. Your

mother is a witch and your mud-blood father too!" He smiled at Sarah's

confusion.

"But--" Sarah began but was automatically silenced.

"All those strange occurances...Things breaking when your nearthem...They are not counicedness they are your powers. Sarah your awitch." He looked into Sarah's green eyes. " a more powerfull witchthanyou imagine" his eyes glazed like he knew something more but, he saidnothing.

Sarah felt the need to say nothing more. Questions filled her mindbut, she couldn't say anything she was too surprised.

The Dark Lord pressed his finger on his dark mark. As soon as hedid

Snape came flying in.

"Severus...Severus take the girl to a room lock her in it. Latergiveher a plate of food and water." Snape nodded his head and stalked off.

"Don't forget to untie her" he added as he took the girl. Snapenodded his head again and bowed down. Then he took the girl with him.

He led her down a dark corridor and to a small room the furthestfromLord Voldemort.

"Don't say a word. I want you to write a letter to Harry , Ron andHermione. I want you to tell them your in Voldemorts hands now and tosend the Order to Save you. Bring as many people as they can. But do

not.. DO NOT tell Harry, Hermione, Or the Weasley to come. Do youunderstand...nod once." Sarah nodded.

"Do not tell Voldemort you have been in contact with Harry or that

Itold you this." Snape added. Sarah nodded her head again.

"Thank you. Severus." Sarah smiled. Snape nodded and glided off.

Leaving the parchment, quill, and ink bottle on a small table.

Sarah wrote exactly what Snape had told her. There on top of a

drower

was an owl she gave it the letter and told it to give it to Harry. The

owl flew off leaving Sarah alone in the room with her thoughts.

00000

Jareth's anger rose, he was frustrated Voldemort had Sarah. He

never

knew Sarah could be so ...so inconsiderate no that wasn't the

word...selfish. It was selfish for her to go out like that because she

had her brother and sister...selfish for her to leave Harry,Ron and

Hermione worrying so much...And selfish because anything could happen

to

her and Jareth wouldn't be able to save her.

Jareth threw the crystal to the ground but it did not shattered

only

floated back up. He couldn't even break his own crystal. No, she had to

go be the hero and leave him worrying sick about her. He couldn't save

her not...now anyway. It was too soon.

00000

Harry, Ron and Hernione were packing up there things as an owl glided

into to the room. Carrying a letter adressed to the three of them.

"It could be a trick..." Ron said as the owl flew off.

"No...no its Sarahs handwriting." Hermione said takeing the letter

from Harry and reading it aloud.

"Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

I'm so sorry I left. I know it was selfish of me to do so but...I felt

as if I had no other choice.This letter I'm writing you is to tell I'm

alright but in the hands of Voldemort. I have a plan...contact the

Order

and tell them to come help me. I'm so scared Harry...You haven't heard

the horrible things he's said. Please if you can contact the Order. But

Do Not, I repeat DO NOT come your selfs.

Love and friendship always,

Sarah" Hermione finshed.

"Well, I reckon it should be safe to contact mum and dad." Ron said

"You don't think its a trick do you ?" Harry asked

"No..I don't if it was they would be here already." Hermione added.

"She's right harry we have tell mum and Dad. Voldemort wants Sarah

for a reason."Ron added putting his arm around Hermione.

"Alright...then we have to go to the burrow." Harry said

00000

hope you guys liked this chapter!!! Dundundun!! What's going to happen

next, I'll try to update soon!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Labyrinth or the Harry Potter characters...sadly

Hey guys whoah I am back! I am so sorry readers. I have been booked and i got a little writers block with this story. But, then one day BAM! I was going through my old files and i found my oneshot and decied to read it. Then I got a message about this story which I wasn't going to continue. But, as soon as i sat down and started writing it just flowed out of ! WOOT, WOOT! I want to thank *notwritten* becasue if it wasn't for you this story would have been forgotten completely and not finshed. Now I'm just bursting with new ideas. WEll I hope you like it. Please R&R3

* * *

The burrow lay quiet. The trees swayed to the invisible hand of the wind that cradled them. Harry held tightly onto the invisibility cloak that Ron and Hermione Refused to wear. He had to be the one that was protected just in case of anything happened.

"Harry, stay behind us? Ron and I will talk with them alright?" Hermione said tossing her long locks over her shoulder in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Harry?!" Ron whispered to his invisible mate.

"Fine. Alright." Harry sighed. The cloak felt heavy on his body. He quivered with anticipation they hadn't seen the Weasley's since they took off a few months ago. It was hard to believe it had only been a few months since the search for the Horcuxes began and they apparated into Sarah's life. Their world as well as hers had changed forever. But, for some reason Sarah knew of the mysterious world of the muggles and the Wizards/Witches.

Hermione's hand shook as she reached to knock on the door. She was nervous too, Harry could tell. They were running a huge risk for themselves as well as for the Order. If Voldemort somehow caught them then they would be dead and everything that they had worked so hard for would be lost. The world as they knew would be even darker and deadlier.

"Yes, Can I – Hermione?! Ron?! What are you—Come inside quickly now!" Lupin said as he looked around. He was very surprised to see the two of them standing on the porch.

Hermione, Ron and Harry ran inside the house. Lupin's face was puzzled. His dark eyes were mixed with excitement and worry.

"Where's Harry? Is he alright? Where have you been? Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, everyone come here!" Lupin called, his sentences a jumbled mess.

"Harry, I guess you can take off the cloak. I mean we did change your appearance just in case. Harry slid off the cloak to revel an unfamiliar boy. He had long sleek dirty blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been cut or cleaned in months. His face was a darkish gray color but, his eyes were still the same intense green they always had been.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione what are you doing here! Oh my children-"

"WAIT! Are you really them—Mrs. Weasley wait! Harry what did the bogart turn into when u say it?"

"A dementor!" Harry sighed.

"Alright…Why are you three here? What happened to Dumbledore's mission? " Lupin asked casually.

"We ran into some err-errg problems!" Hermione cried.

"To make a long story short we accidently apparated into a muggle's closet, she joined our search, somehow she connected to Voldemort, and he has kidnapped her. We need the Orders help to save her because she knows a lot of things and if He –who-should-not-be-named finds out we are all dead," Ron squealed with panic.

"A muggle with you? You want us to risk all that we have done to save a muggle?" Lupin laughed.

"Yes. Its not funny we can't tell you all of it because it has todo with our mission but, please please help us!" Harry begged his eyes tracing the crowd until they landed on Ginny.  
She looked beautiful. Her eyes were filled with fear and sadness. He could see she was scared for him and was trying to stay strong. Did he love her? Did he love Sarah? But, Harry manged to pull his eyes from her and look back at Lupin, his expression hard and defiant.

"Lupin," Hermion sighed " we need this! This could be what brings down Voldemort. He has taken a muggle, an important muggle. He has wanted her since we got here. He did know she was with us but, it was so much more than just wanting to get information from her about us. It was like there was a link between them. It was like some sort of secret not even Sarah knew." Hermione cried, her brown eyes fillign with tears.

"Hermione please don't cry," Lupin sighed as he took her hand.

"We'll help! Don't you worry!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, her warmth welcoming them was like a beacon in the dark.

"Thanks mum, dad, lupin, and everyone!" Ron smiled as a huge grumble erupted from his stomach.

They all laughed of course it was Ron who would start the friendly talking and laughter. Harry pulled away from the crowd once everyone was settled. He felt Ginny's eyes follow him as he left and took that as a sign that she should follow.

"Harry- Oh Harry, I have missed you so much." She cried tears falling down her ivory face, letting all the pain and fear she felt escape for a brief moment.

"So have I Ginny, so have I." He said taking her small face into unfamiliar hands.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Thank you." He managed to mumble.

"Harry somethings wrong," she stated pulling her face from his hands.

"No, really there isn't anything worng-" He started but, Ginny knew him too well.

"No there is Harry. Don't lie to me, you know better than that. You don't love me anymore?"

"No- Yes- I don't know?! Ginny please lets not do this now. I want you to be safe. I have to stay away from you. You saw what he did to my mother and father. He can do that to you and I wouldn't be able to take it. Okay? So please lets not do this now okay," Harry sighed turning away from his best friend's sister.

"Fine Harry, I do love you though and I hope you _still_ love me," Ginny said as she wiped the tears from her face.

He did still love her even if he couldn't get Sarah out of his mind. He still loved Ginny. She was his first love and all he knew was that he really liked Sarah not that he was in love with her.

Sarah looked through the window of her room. Snape had brought her up a delicious meal but, she hardly ate any of it. She couldn't bring herself to eat at a moment like this. She was so scared. It was all Jareth's fault this stupid mission was a trick!

"Sarah, you should eat you need your strength," Bellatrix smiled as she slinked into the room.

"The food might be poison," Sarah replied the venom coating her words.

"I would never poison you," Bellatrix answered.

"Really? Isn't that what you did to my mother? Oh wait no she's alive." Sarah added smugly.

"Yes she is! She is right in front of you." Bellatrix tried to smile warmly but, it looked like a scowl instead.

"Oh you? Right, I just happen to be your daughter. Next thing you will tell me is that Voldemorts my father right?" Sarah snorted turning away from the stranger in the strange room.

"Sarah I am your mother! I wish my Lord was your father but, he is not. Your father was a mudblood. I had you before I joined the movement. I loved him I did and he loved me, at least I thought he did anyways," Bellatrix said as she looked into a hand mirror.

"Then tell me the story, mother." Sarah sighed pursing her lips.

"Alright, I will" Bellatrix sighed wanting to get Sarah onto her side.

_Flashback_

_Bellatrix long black hair waved in the wind as she waited in their normal spot. She had snuck out without anyone knowing for years but, tonight was special. Tonight she was going to tell Fabian that she loved him. They met in Hogwarts. The only bad thing was that he wasn't in Slytherin but, in Ravenclaw. He was just so smart and handsome. Bellatrix closed her eyes remembering their first kiss. He lips tasted so sweet like honey. _

"_Bells?" he whispered. _

"_Fabian, you are here finally." Bellatrix smiled her dark eyes jumped from the light of joy that filled them._

"_Bells…guess what tonight is?" He smiled. _

"_What?" _

"_Tonight is our anniversary."_

"_Really? I forgot!" _

"_You did not. Sue Pinkly told me you have been looking forward to tonight for weeks." He laughed _

"_Sue Pinkly is a hormonal girl who knows nothing of the sort and likes to gossip with everyone!" Bellatrix laughed. _

"_Well…here," He beamed handing her a small package. _

"_Oh Fabian you really didn't have to," Bellatrix giggled ripping the gold paper that the small box was wrapped in. _

"_I wanted to Bells, you are very special." He grinned lovingly. _

"_Oh, its beautiful Fabian." She smiled shyly at the small carved box. _

"_Open the box silly." Fabian sighed pulling on a lock her dark hair. _

"_Oh!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she pulled out the gold locket. _

"_Guess what? Its Slytherine's I knew you would like it so I convinced my aunt to give it to me." He stated as he pulled her into an embrace. _

"_Now for your gift," Bellatrix sighed as she pulled on his collar to lower his head for a kiss. "I love you." _

"_Wow, this isn't what I was expecting." He sighed the hunger lighting his eyes. _

"_What? I do love you. That is your surprise. The gift I am giving you is my heart." _

"_Your heart? How about something a little lower than your heart." He teased playfully ruffling her skirt._

"_You take me for that kind of girl do you?" She laughed. _

"_If you love me…" Fabian muttered. _

"_Fabian I do love you! How can you say such a thing!" Bellatrix cried sitting up. _

"_Come on then give me some love." He said pulling her down under him._

"_No, Fabian I do not want to." Bellatrix cried her pretty face red with anger get off._

"_Come on just once, that's all I ask." He laughed unbuttoning her blouse._

"_STOP! FABIAN please." Bellatrix went numb. He wasn't her Fabian anymore he was a monster. He was a monster disguised as an angel. He didn't taste sweet any more he was rotten. He was dirt. He was mold that had grown under her skin and contmanted her. _

"_Bellatrix, I do love you. I hope you know that. " He sighed. _

"_Get away from me you filthy mud blood. Get AWAY!" Bellatrix cried. " Never speak to me again if you don't want me to tell what you did. You will tell everyone I ended it! Alright? "_

"_Bells please I am so sorry! I don't know what happened?" Fabian cried _

"_My names Bellatrix." _

_End of Flashback_

"He was the one who prompted me to join my Lord. I mean my whole family was involved with the dark arts. But, after that night I knew my mum had been right about mud bloods and muggles. They needed to be stomped out." Bellatrix sighed.

"Does he—did he know about me?" Sarah asked

"No, I didn't tell him. He would have said to keep the baby. I hid it from my family too. Only my Lord knew the truth Sarah. I didn't want to give you up but, you had a special gift I wanted to keep safe. Your locket? Where is it?" Bellatrix smiled

"I lost it when I was 10. I threw it away after my mother left my father and me. I thought it was from her. I thought that she had given it to me. I threw it into a River in the park I used to go to." Sarah lied.

"Oh, He will be very angry with you Sarah. We will have to go and find it." She sighed angry rising in her high check bones.

"I am so sorry mother." Sarah sighed hugging Bellatrix.

"You didn't know my child." Bellarix sighed pulling Sarah off of her. "Well, lets get you changed."

Jareth watched as Sarah learned to truth about her life. He remembered when he had given Sarah to the muggle family instead of having her die, a part Bellatrix left out.

Well, he knew better than to trust her. He hoped that Sarah did too. He didn't want to have to be a hero. Sarah already hated him enough and when his secret was revealed, Sarah would hate him forever

__________________________________________________________

I hope you guys liked it! Wow, it was a total of 8 pages. I think it was longer than my last chapters lol. WEll REVIEW guys and thanks i know i have been a pain not updating but, since its summer updates will be much quicker! (Also cause i have tons of new ideas)

xoxcami3


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or labyrinth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark makeup highlighted her magnificent eyes. The dress hugged her every curve. Her hair was up in a bun with curls falling out of it. She was perfect tease for the Order of The Pheonix. Sarah was one of them. Sarah would become a death eater. The ceremony was ready. Candles decorated the halls as she walked down to Voldmort and the deatheaters. The Malfoy's house was changed into an elegant hall as if it was the day of Sarah's marriage to the love of her life. But, in a way it was a marriage a marriage to evil. The bond was breakable but, to break it would bring extreme shame to Voldemort and shame was death.

Sarah walked down the long staircase and waited at the landing of the stairs. Her green eyes traced over the crowd the stood around her mother and Voldemort. Snape stood to oneside looking at her with wide eyes. She was beautiful. Her mother mumbled something to casue Voldemort to look up at her. He smiled his eyes glazing over with a hazy look of hunger.

"Come Sarah, pledge your loyalty to me. Show me that u can become one of us." He smiled licking his thin lips. Sarah presented him her arm. He pulled back his wand and muttered the words. Her arm blackened and pain thundered through her arm. She shrieked sweat forming across her forehead as she withered with pain.

"It is done Sarah, you are brave." Voldemort whispered his happiness was present in his eyes. He would defeat Harry Potter with this creature. Sarah was tied to him. The spell was done and she could never escape even if she wanted to. Snape watched in horror as Sarah pledged alligance to Voldemort and swore to protect his cause with her life.

"My daughter I am so proud of you." Bellatrix whispered through clenched teeth. Sarah was proud of herself. Harry was wrong Voldemort could give her everything she wanted and Harry couldn't. Harry isn't the one with right ideas, Voldmort was. She had made her decision and there was no turning back now. There was no escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth fought hard to control his anger. Sarah was making a rash decision. What was she doing? Was she crazy enough to go along with her mothers plan? He had to do something now.

Jareth pulled a sleek black cape over himself and pulled on his thin leather gloves. He was going to pay Voldemort and Sarah a little visit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paced around the burrow. He hadn't been the same since his talk with Ginny. The nerves were eating away at him.

"Harry, Harry just calm down. Ron thinks something is up with you and Ginny and he doesn't like it." Hermione murmered under her breathe so Ron wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I know and it does have something todo with Ginny. It also has something to do with Sarah. I love Ginny but, I don't know if I am in love with her." Harry sighed falling beside his best friend.

"Harry. Listen to yourself! Ginny is in love with you! Sarah, is our friend. We just met her." Hermione scolded her eyes wandering over to where Ron and the Twins were talking.

"I am not saying I'm in love with her. I just like her is all." Harry sighed.

"and I am just saying that you shouldn't because she doesn't have to be who we think she is." Hermione smiled as she got up to get another book.

"I guess you are right." Harry smiled back. His eyes sought Ginny; she was sitting across the room looking out the window at the fields in front of the Burrow.

"Ginny," he whispered as he sauntered over to her side. Her face was stained with dry tears.

"Harry!" She mumbled turning away from him.

"Please don't look away from me. I want to memorize your face, in case I die." He whispered sweetly knowing in his heart he wanted to memorize her face in case he never saw her again for different reasons. She had grown up so much over the years. She reminded him of his best mate Ron.

"Ginny have I ever told you how much you look like Ron?" He smiled.

"Blood hell Harry, what a nice thing to say." She giggled hitting him hard against the arm. It was the first time she had smiled in front of him in awhile.

"Don't be sad okay, Ginny?" He sighed as he clasped her hands in his but, she pulled away.

"I don't want to get the wrong idea Harry. If you are falling in love with her I won't get in the way trust me." She said as waltzed up the stairs.

Harry was left with the lingering feeling of seeing Sarah and Ginny side by side. Confronting Voldemort and Snape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth perched himself in the cave awaiting the arrival of his enemy. He had his Sarah under a spell of lies. Voldemort entered the place with the deatheaters. Sarah, Snape, and Bellatrix were at the front.

"Wait here. Sarah, Snape come with me." He said as he raised his wand bringing up a boat from under the water. The water was still. He smiled as the dead bodies floated looking at them with longing eyes. The owl floated down and stood on the boat.

"An OWL?!" Sarah screeched he voice cracking with surprise.

"Haha...dear child it is only an owl." Snape laughed as they reached the small island at the center of the cave. Voldemort got up and looked into the bowl it was empty the decoy was gone. The real locket was lost and someone knew his plan. Someone knew what these objects were used for.

"That is no owl." Sarah whispered. Her eyes filling with tears but, she forced her self not to cry.

"She is right you know brother. I was expecting you to remember me." Jareth smiled as he bowed to Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys sorry that this chapter is short but, i hope you like it. This isnt that good of a chapter. Thanks for everything please r&r!

"YOU!" He spat. His snake like eyes piercing Jareth with hatered. Jareth smiled that smile that made Sarah's heart leap.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here is the new chapter in this epic story of hp and labyrinth crossover. Well, I wanted you to know that I really wish for you to review because I would love to get ideas from you on how I am doing. Thanks for reading and please submit new reviews all the time. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Sorry that this chapter is realllyyy reallyyy late but, somehow my highschool life and grades have gotten in the way for my actually posting. The document has been sitting on my computer for the longest time without being published. I know! I personally hate that I do not update often. SO as a part of my new years

Sadly Labyrinth or Harry Potter. do not own

*******

Sarah's heart beat harder than when she saw Jareth confront Voldemort. They had some history it was evident to everyone. Bellatrix glided herself over the water to reach by Voldemort and her daughters side. Jareth stood his ground grinning widely. His blonde hair blew slightly with the breeze making it even harder for Sarah not to be captivated by his charms.

"Tom, my god it has been years." He smiled bowing down to Voldemort.

"THAT is LORD VOLDEMORT TO YOU." Bellatrix raged. Her dark eyes illuminating with anger.

"Oh Dear Bells, hasn't your lord taught you anything about his past."

Voldemort held back on his rage as Jareth spun around him.

"I am King of the Underground. Perhaps to all of you that sounds absurd but, have you ever wondered why the goblins never followed your lord? Or why such ruthless creatures wouldn't approach you? Well, because our history. And because I am their king. Please tell me you did tell them dear brother." Jareth laughed.

"I am not your brother." Voldemort murmured through clenched teeth, his hand tightening around his wand as he replied to his foe.

"Really Tom? Our mother was a beautiful woman and my father was a wonderful man. Do not blame me for you having a muggle father!" Jareth laughed

"How DARE YOU Jareth?!" Voldemort screamed as he raced towards him pointing his wand into Jareth's face.

"Dare? You tried to kill Sarah when she was born. I saved her. The locket. Gone? A friend of yours discovered the secret and I kept it safe. I saved her when Bellatrix had the crazy idea of killing her baby. Lucky it was a still birth right, Bells?" Jareth cried, his face turning an angry red Sarah had never seen before.

"How dare you…I would never hurt a child of mine." Bellatrix lied as she gripped onto Sarah's shoulder.

"How dare I? Sarah was lucky that I switched the baby of her parents for yours because you wouldn't care about using an unforgivable curse on a baby." Jareth yelled looking into Sarah's deep green eyes as he spoke.

Sarah couldn't remove her eyes from his. He held her in a trance she knew she had to let go of his gaze. He would make her go back on her decision. He would make her want to give up and run to his side.

"I don't believe you," Sarah cried brushing off her mothers hand. " She wanted to kill me because of who my father is…he hurt her and she thought I would be a monster like him."

"Sarah…what are you saying?" Jareth sighed closing the space between them.

"I am saying you are a liar!" She spat in his face instantly regretting it.

"Please don't do this Sarah!" He said his dark eyes filling with tears.

"Jareth, I will enjoy killing you!" He laughed.

"I always tried to love you Tom…I do love you. You will always be my brother and this will be on your conscious forever . Jareth replied sitting on the rocks that were in the center of the wide lake.

*******

Snape sat watching the whole scene unfolding in front of him. He was surprised that Sarah was being so much liked her mother. She wasn't herself and he could see right through her lie. She was like him. She was protecting the things that mattered most to her. She reminded him of Lily. She had such strength and power. She was smart but, didn't know how much trouble she was getting herself into. Voldemort would have her do a task. A task that would require her to betray the ones she wanted to save. But, sometimes he wasn't too sure of her actions.

"She knows you are lying, Jareth. Good-bye brother! AVADA-" Voldemort began.

"WAIT!" Sarah yelled stepping off the boat.

"Wait?" Bellatrix said.

"Yes, wait! Errr-- He could be useful to us. We could use him as bait for the order and he must have information." Sarah smiled at her Lord.

" You are a smart young child. I wish I could understand your little brain." Voldemort laughed as he accepted her new idea. She was so smart and faithful to him. But, she had to prove to him her loyalty.

"Thank-you Lord Voldemort!" Sarah said bowing her head to him.

"But, you have a task now. When Harry comes for I know he will try to save you, I want you to capture Ginny and then kill her in front of him. Or worse perform the Cruiatus curse!" Voldemort laughed knowing that if she wasn't faithful to him this would never work out.

"Kill or torture? Which one would be worse for Harry?" Sarah smiled her eyes glowing with a greed and hatered that Jareth had never seen.

"Sarah what has gotten into you?" Jareth said. He wanted to believe that she was lying to protect her friends but, to kill or torture someone Sarah would never have done that. She was different.

"What do you mean, what has gotten into me?" laughed Sarah. Her face was cold and was illuminated in a weird light. At that moment Jareth's heart broke. He couldn't believe that she was turning this way and it was his fault. If he hadn't made her run the Labyrinth to rescue her siblings this would never have happened and they would never be using her as a tool.

"I will kill her. I guess I can show some pity to the Potter boy." Sarah murmured. She was going to have to kill Ginny, the girl that Harry loved to prove to her mother that she was loyal to all of them.

*******

Harry watched as The Order Left to rescue Sarah from Voldemort. He was restless he hated when others fought his battles. They had agreed to go if Harry and the other young members stayed home and waited for their return. Sarah was bait, Harry knew it. She wasn't just bait but, his friend. He had to help save her didn't he? It was decided once the Order was completely gone they were leaving too, even if he had to go alone he would.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George come here." Harry called. The patter of feet from upstairs echoed throughout the house. The last order members had left and it was them alone.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked as he entered the dinning room.

"We need to save Sarah." He replied turning away from the window he had been glancing out of.

"Harry, we will! The Order will save her. Don't worry." Hermione sighed taking a seat.

"No, I mean we need to save her. We need to go to Voldemort's hiding place. We need to do this." Harry quickly added.

"Harry that is mad. We don't even know where it is." Ginny added.

"Well, that is not entirely true. I overheard mum and dad talking about where it was and it's at the Malfoy's house." George smiled slyly.

"Yeah and we know where that is." Fred smirked.

Harry was proud of the two Weasley's. It was decided they would be going to the MAlfoy's and they would help to save Sarah.

Everything was silent as the six teens entered unseen the Malfoy Mannor. The large dark walls seemed haunting as they walked up to the building. The sounds of fighting could be heard inside the giant house. The order and deatheaters shouting spells at each other as they fought to find Sarah.

"Stay together. Do not separate." Harry whispered as they entered the evil lair. It was masked in shadows and the noise of fighting over powered everyone of their senses. They had no idea where Sarah could be. The group ventured down the stairs that led to a simple doorway.

"Alhoamora." Hermione whispered and opened the door. The room was dark so they lite their wands to illuminate their views. The room was filled with bared cages.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice coughed. Harry saw his good friend Luna Lovegood sitting in a cell. Her light blonde hair stuck together in clumps and her nose had been broken. She was chained up beside another familiar man, Olivander.

"LUNA, how did you get here?" Harry said as he tried to unlock the cell where she was held captive.

"Harry it's a trap." Luna screamed.

"I knew you would come Harry." Sarah smiled coming out of the shadows.

"Sarah? You are alright, the order already had found you. Come on help us get them out of here." Harry smiled as he dragged Sarah to the group.

"Me…help you? How can I when I have his mark?" Sarah giggled as she lifted up her sleeve to reveal the slithering tattoo.

"You're a deatheater?" Harry cried backing away from the girl.

"Yes, I am and I will forever be known as Sarah LeStrange, daughter of Bellatrix LeStrange, the girl who captured Harry Potter. " Sarah grinned, sliding her wand out of her pocket.

"Sarah? What happened to you?"Hermione asked holding her wand up in a defensive pose.

"What would you know mudblood?" Sarah screamed madness overtaking her eyes and soul.

"How dare you call her a mudblood!" Ron screamed his face turning the same color as his hair.

Ginny stepped out in front of her brother. Her long red hair was pulled away from her face and showed Sarah just how beautiful she really was. Her face growled with hatered as she brought up her wand to disarm Sarah.

"Expleiarmus!!!" Sarah screamed before Ginny could mutter a word. "Oh, I forgot! I am a witch."

Sarah pressed her delicate fingers to her arm and called the deatheaters and Voldemort to her side. Harry was captured. The rest of the order had left unknown to them that Harry had come to the fight. Harry hung his head in shame. Ginny had been taken away in early morning. He was shocked, hurt, and angry. Sarah had helped him but, to only betray in him when he came to prove himself. But, maybe she was under the cruciatous cruse?

"She isn't cursed." Someone answered as if they had read his thoughts. Jareth slide out of the shadows to speak to Harry.

"The what is wrong with her?" Harry questioned his green eyes filled with anger.

"She is confused. She is trying to protect you, I think." Jareth sighed letting his guard down for once.

"She said she's daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. She can't be, she's a muggle."

"She is not a muggle and she is the daughter of Bellatrix. A long complicated story that doesn't matter now. I am Voldemort's brother. " He said to himself.

Sarah sat in her room looking into a mirror. Her face was hard and cold, reminding her of her mothers. She couldn't believe she was a deatheater let alone getting ready to kill someone. Her heart was hard as ice and she tried to think of the way she would kill Ginny. Would it be worse for her to torture her and let her go than for her to die? There was a knock at the door

"Come in." she whispered not caring to turn and look at the door.

"Sarah what have you done? How will you get out of this one!" Snape glared. His cold black eyes curious to know her answer.

"Snape how do I get out of this one? Well by killing her of course,silly!" Sarah began to cry of laughter her beautiful eyes breaking their hard glass look. Snape sighed running his long thin fingers through his greasy black hair. His eyes traced her face. Her forehead furrowed with frustration, her pale olive face glistened with tears. She was torn. He knew he could trust her.

"Do not kill her Sarah. I know what it is like to have everyone hate you because you scarficed yourself for the cause. I will help you Sarah." He whispered as his black eyes flashing back to the terrible night when he killed Dumbledor. Sarah just looked at him her emerald eyes returning to their hard glare.

"I won't say what you told me today to anyone else but, next time hold your tongue!" Sarah said turning to face him.

The fire blazed high and dark casting an eerie glow across Ginny's ivory face. She sat in the middle of a pit dressed in a white dress that was two sizes too big. They were all outside waiting for the ceremony to begin. Benches of a dark gray wood circled the pit where Ginny was tied to a large trunk that sat in the middle of it. The mood was as dark like the night and restlessness was felt throughout the crowd. The ceremony began as soon as they brought in Harry, Jareth, and the other prisoners. The line was headed by Lucious Malfoy then his wife, son, Snape, and Belltrix followed by Sarah. Sarah looked radiant she wore a cream colored dress covered with black lace. The dress hung loosely around her legs but started to get tighter as you reached the hips as it turned into a corset. Her Dark hair was down in its normal straight way. Her eyes were black from the makeup she wore giving her a devilish look. Jareth hung his head in shame as she came to the center of the pit.

"Dear Lord, I want to show my devotion and loyalty to you by killing the love of Harry Potter. He will be tortured just as he was when my mother killed his godfather. He will feel the same pain when Ginny Weasley is put to death." Sarah bellowed as the crowd cheered around her. She had them in the palm of her hand but, Voldemort still doubted her.

"Kill her now!" He cried over the crowd. Then the chanting began kill her, kill her, kill her! Sarah turned to face Ginny hurt and pin washed over her face as she raised her wand. She looked towards the tree where Ginny was tied with one swift blow she untied her. Then she muttered something under her breath which caused the tree to explode. The dust flew up and circled everyone but, Ginny and Sarah.

"Run as fast as you can and get out of here. You will have about ten minutes to get out!" Sarah whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny was stunned. She never thought that Sarah would let her go and pretend to be someone she wasn't just to keep herself safe.

"Harry was right about you. You are good. Thank you Sarah." Ginny smiled hugging her as she raced to where the others were to free them.

"Ginny, wait! Curse me. Do something so they think that I failed." Sarah called to her. Ginny nodded and said a curse which propelled Sarah across the pit and unconscious.

Ginny smiled as she untied her brother, Hermione, Harry, and the others. The only two missing from the group were Jareth and Olivander. Voldemort was right in not wanting to risk loosing two of his precious informants. They ran all the way back to the house where they apparated and left. Jareth leisurely walked out of the house following the trail of footprints to that led to where the ceremony was going to take place.

Voldemort was in a furry. His anger was written all over his face. Sarah lay unconscious in the middle of the pit. Her lip was swollen and bleeding. Her mother swore to love her yet couldn't care that her daughter was hurt in the middle of the pit. Everyone was frightened. Sarah hadn't done it. She hadn't killed Ginny. She wasn't a trader. How could her have doubted her? He should have never thought that she would hurt or kill anyone. She was his Sarah. Sarah, the love of his life the one woman who he had changed his entire world for. But, he had made a mistake by bringing her here. She would never be in this mess if it weren't for him. He was the one who had made this mistake and she was getting blamed for it.

"Brother! What has happened? Has your precious new death eater failed you like Draco did?" Jareth laughed making his presence known to everyone around them.

"How did you escape?" Bellatrix asked falling in front of her Lord like she was his protector.

"I can escape any day I want to. Do you really think you could keep me here?" Jareth laughed.

Voldemort ran to him his wand tracing the side of his face.

"I should kill you right now." Voldemort whispered in his ear. Jareth was gone in a split second. He was behind him.

"You can't kill me brother. I am too fast and smart for you to kill me." Jareth smiled taking a bow before he apparated beside Sarah.

"Tata Brother dearest." Jareth smiled as he took Sarah in his arms and apparated away. The deatheaters tried to charge him and out run him but, they weren't quick enough.

Snape laughed to himself. Sarah wasn't a trader. She just kept things under wraps so nothing would be suspected. He was proud, she didn't have to live with the burden of killing someone who was good. He did. He wasn't evil as everyone liked to think he was. Somehow Sarah understood this. She had trusted him when they had first brought her. He had shown her his true side. He was an ally, he just hoped she wouldn't say anything too soon.

* * *

They sat gazing up at Mrs. Weasley who was yelling at them for leaving and hugging Ginny. Harry left the room. He couldn't believe they almost lost Ginny and it was his fault. It would have been his dautl just like it was when Sirius died. He should have listened to Lupin and they shouldn't have left. But, he learned something. Sarah would protect them. He knew that now. She was the one who would protect their secret. Pretending to kill Ginny went far but, she didn't kill her. She planned it so right that it seemed as if she was attacked by Ginny. She risked her life to save them. If she hadn't had a quick mind they would have died.

The floor creaked as Ginny entered the room. She had changed out the white dress and into a girlish jumper. Her hair tumbled across her face. She had been crying. He could tell by the glistening in her deep brown eyes. She was so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Harry, I know why you love her. She's so brave and risked everything to save me…to save us." Ginny sighed standing in the door way of the room.

"Ginny…I don't love her." Harry cried stepping forward.

"You don't?" Ginny asked her small face lightening up with one ounce of hope.

"Ginny, when you were there in the pit. All I could think about was what if you died? I wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you. That's when I realized you are the one that I love. " Harry said smiling closing the distance that was between them in one long stride.

He scooped her up in his arms, feeling her hot breathe on his neck. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. They were pleading for him to kiss her. He bent down tracing her face with the tip of his finger. Slowly he bent his head down kissing the top of her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips. They were soft and warm. They tasted like raspberry wine and were luscious. He winded his fingeres through her hair not wanting to part himself from her.

"Harry, you've never kissed me like that." Ginny whispered panting for air.

"I have never been so sure of my feelings before." He smiled taking her small face in his hands and bringing it up to kiss her again.

* * *

Jareth walked slowly toward the burrow. He carried Sarah in his arms. She was still knocked out. She wasn't bleeding anymore but, her lips were swollen and he didn't know how to take care of her. He knocked softly on the door of the burrow and waited for them to open the door. Mrs. Weasley came to the door. Her short curly red hair a mess and her face was flushed from what it seemed like yelling. He felt the warmth of the fire on his cold face. But, he kept in the dark so as not to alarm her because most people got alaramed with his appearance.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked puzzlement across her face.

"I am Jareth. Please, I need your help I don't know what to do." He sighed stepping into the light.

"Let him in mum." Ron said as he approached the door. Jareth nodded in thanks but, was worried over Sarah. He knew that Ginny would never do any curse to kill or intentionally hurt her.

"Please, I don't know what is wrong with her I have tried everything. I have tried to-" Jareth cried but, was cut off by Harry.

"She-she- she… is she dead?" Harry asked his face pale from fright.

"No. She's been breathing the whole way here." Jareth sighed as he put Sarah onto the couch. His heart stopped as she opened her eyes.

*******

Well I hope you guys liked the last two chapters. Please review I have been updating faster and faster lately and I would really love for you guys to review!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Please I really, really like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I love to have you guys thoughts on this story. IT's weird casue when I write each chapter the ideas just flow out of me. Thanks again guys for staying posted =DDD

=)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! It has been awhile since I have written. But, I will be posting the next chapter at the end of this week. I have not given up on this story. For a long time I was not going to finish it but, my mind was changed by a good friend who said to never give up on my writing. So…by the end of this week there will be a story posted. I hope you guys will still read it when it is up!


End file.
